Policy Rewrites
Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki General Age Under wikia's Terms of Service agreement, it explicity states that no user under the age of thirteen will be allowed to use the service due to the fact that they are not of legal age to form a binding contract with wikia. However, exceptions will be made by staff on DARP with parental or legal guardian consent. We are a PG-13 wikia and we want what's best for our userbase. If you want to give permission for your child to access wikia please contact one of the site's three bureaucrats (Queen of Anarchy, JayeMalik', or Brocky292). "These Terms of Use apply to members and non-members alike. In order to use the Service, you must accept these Terms of Use. You may do so by (a) registering for membership with the Service and/or Company or (b) by actually using the Service. ''You confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract with the Company, or an emancipated minor, or have parental or legal guardian consent and are fully able and competent to enter into, and comply with, these Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you by law are barred from using the Service or accepting the Terms of Use." ''(Source) Vandalism Vandalism is characterized by any malicious editing of pages to lower the quality of the wikia or in order to disrupt the community. This could be through means of entirely blanking a page, moving a page, jumping in on roleplays that you don't belong to and otherwise deconstructing templates, articles, forums and talkpages. Depending on the severity, users will be either issued a warning or ban by staff. If already given a warning, you will be given one more warning before a ban (one week) will be placed. The punishment is up to the discretion an appropriate admin team member. Spam Spam is considered any deconstructive edits on forum, articles, profiles, blogs or talk pages that have zero relevance to our community. This also is charazterized by any inappropriate behavior or language. We also consider talking about/linking unaffiliated sites as spam and is grounds for a warning. After two warnings, a user may be banned for a upward of two weeks depending on the severity of spam. This decision will be left to the admin team. If a user continues after their intital ban, grounds for a permanent one can be set into motion. Moving pages to inappropriate spots or renaming them is also considered a bad form of spam and will result in a permanent ban. Staff Conduct Our policies and rules are in place to ensure a smoothier roleplay experience for all members, including staff. Most importantly, staff is held at a much higher regard than regular users due to their power and position on the wikia. Those who otherwise abuse their power, fail to do their responsbilities, throw around their weight and position of power ultimately are failing to follow protocol and may be issued a total of two warnings before its ground for a demotion vote. Those unfairly punished may have their bans or warnings revoked. Inapprioriate Usernames Users that title their account with swears, blatant obsecurity and otherwise offensive or inappropriate themes for a PG-13 wikia will be grounds for an immediate, warningless block/ban. You may create a new account as long as the username is entirely appropriate for our community. Community Disruption Users who disrupt the entire community through things such as misleading edits, harmful owls, changing people's comments or posts and moving pages may be subject to a permanent ban depending on the severity of vandalism and disruption. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry is defined as the use of more than one account at one time, one of which evades to your true identity or is utilized for disruptive and abusive reasons. Users may create new accounts and archive their old ones or they may also choose to abandon their old accounts in favor of new identities which is allowed as long as the user ceases to use their other account. Members will first be asked to close down one account and if failure to do so, may recieve a ban that coincides with the severity of their actions. Personal Attacks Users prone to aggressive comments, owls (or any form of messaging) and those who enjoy stirring up drama to elict a certain reaction will be issued a warning. Other things that classify as personal attacks may include rude comments or blogs and an excessive need to be argue with one particular user. Those who choose to argue may be given a warning and time to cool off, if the defiance continues than a ban may be issued depending on the severity of the user's actions. Language Copyright & Code Stealing With the abundance of templates being made and used on DARP, it is important to issue credit where it is do. If you are bringing over another person's template, make sure you have the user's permission to do so or at least have the source linked. When using information for personalities, histories or anything published on the wikia, ypu must have a source provided to the original work. Users may be requested to remove the content and can be issued a 3 day block depending on the severity. If the user offends again, they may banned indefinitely. Failure to ask permission to use templates or coding can be considered code teft. Ensure you are always asking users to use their coding before using it. If you plan to take it to another site or sandbox, make sure that the owner is aware and okay with it. Users may be warned or recieve a 3 day ban depending on the severity. If the user reoffends, they may be banned indefinitely. User Inactivity A user with no edits within 4 weeks will be marked inactive. They will be warned after 2 weeks. After 4 weeks of no editing, the characters are subject to potential deletion and titles will be stripped. After three months of no activity, the user's model list can be removed. See more about this policy on (insert model policy link here). Character Inactivity All users will be warned after 14 days of their inactivity and will then have an additional 2 weeks to become active again. For it to be counted as activity, the user must make 5 different RP edits within the 2 weeks. If a user fails to do so, they will be marked inactive, have their models on the registration removed and their characters with special positions (Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Ministry Head, etc) will lose them. Staff Inactivity Vacation & Illness Chat Langauge As Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wikia is a PG-13 site, we aim to hold a level of standard that allows younger generations to be part of the conversation. A slip of a swear or some playful banter is totally alright but excessive inappropriate language that makes users uncomfortable can result in a warning and possibly a block from chat for further actions. The length of the block is up to the descretion of the admin team and the severity of language used. Most inappropriate words are tied into an automatic censor for those who do slip up but we encourage you to try and limit the amount of swearing and inappropriate language used. Private Messages As for PM rules, anything defined as harassment, cyberstalking, cybersex, cyberbullying, and threats are not allowed. If a user is doing this to you in private chat, please tell a member of the admin team, and show them a chat log or screenshot. We do not tolerate our members feeling uncomfortable or upset. Inappropriate Discussions *Sexual Discussions - due to our PG+13 rating, sexual discussions are heavily discouraged and anything too explicit will result in a ban from the wiki itself. However, if users are comfortable, these discussions are allowed in moderation. This exludes any educational discussions. *Topics - New TV shows, songs, books and movies are fairly exciting but as a community, we want you to try your best to stay on topic of Harry Potter and the Wizarding World as that is what this wikia is all about. While always being 100% on-topic is impossible, constantly talking about Mama Mia or the new hit single is occassionally a hard topic for everyone to enjoy and engage in and therefore we ask for you to move the conversation to private message. *Pointless or Provocative Topics: Some topics (Religion, Politics, etc) can easily deteriorate into a pointless discussion and heated arguement. Like previous points, this can be done in moderation, however if a user starts to feel uncomfortable then a member of the administration team will change the topic. If the discussion or arguement continues, you could be kicked from chat for being disruptive, issued a warning or even blocked from chat by an admin. Length of block is up to the discretion of the admin team and consideration of severity. Threats & Insults If a user has been threatened and feels uncomfortable, it will lead to an infinite block from the wiki itself. Furthermore, there is a possibility you will be referred to a person with higher power, such as community central for such actions. Users who are friends or are in on a joking threat will be overlooked but only if both parties are entirely comfortable. Similarly to threats, unless both users are comfortable with it and it is not too explicit, then it is overlooked. However, if these insults are intended to be personal, offends any user on chat, or intended to cause any argument, then it will result in a warning and if insults persist, a kick then eventually a ban. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Spam Spam can be disruptive in chat. All-caps is considered to be shouting and we encourage you to use it in moderation. If used excessively will result in a warning. Flooding the chat with letters that spell a word; like W (next line) O (next line) R (next line) D are prohibited for the reason of spanmming. Do not flood the room with ads, links or emotes. Occasional emotes are fine but having too many can disturb conversations. Lack of Activity For the simple reason of people accidentally leaving chat windows open and remaining in chat while not actually being there, we encourage staff to do activity checks once in a while to see if a user is still present. If extended time passes without any activity from a user, they may be kicked from chat. Personal Information It is prohibited to ask anyone for personal information such as, but not limited too, addresses, phone number, names (though, first names are usually okay). However, it is up to the user’s discretion if they wish to give this out themselves. Please try not to make no one uncomfortable. Images & Videos Reserving a Model User Model Registration Prohibited Face-Claims There is a list of face claims that have specifically requested to not to be used for roleplay purposes. For whatever reason, the parents of young faceclaims do not want their child used. *Kristina Pimenova -said on official facebook page rule 5 *Mia Hays - said on official website *Mckenna Grace - said on official website *Thylane Blondeau - contacted via ASK *Kalani Hilliker - mentioned on twitter that it was making her uncomfortable *Anna Pagava *contacted via VK *Diana Pentovich -contacted via VK *Khloe Jae - contacted via instagram *Emerald Gordon Wulf - said on vk *Mia Talerico - requested by her parents *Brynn Rumfallo - said by her mom and Brynn herself during a youtube video that it was making her feel unconfortable Sources Age Realism Even though it's unlikely that you'll be able to EXACTLY match your characters age with the age of the actor that you are using, please make them within a few years. A student character using a 25-30 year old actor does not work. Character & Species Character Name Character Limit Exotic Character Limit Age of Adulthood First Signs of Magic & Abilities Character Adoption Character Species Vampire Werewolf Nymph Ghost Veela Hogwarts Headmaster/Headmistress Approval Roleplay Language Godmodding Metagaming Realism Canon Death Pregnancy Marriage Relationships Substance Abuse Character Death & Murder Voting Opening and Closing Votes User Request Requirements Requests Voting for Best Candidate Blogs, Announcements & Talk Pages Relevance Inappropriate Content Harrasment and Bullying Talk Page Content Deletion Announcements/Community Corner